Glasses and Red Scar
by FaiTakeruSachiko
Summary: KuruGiro Fanfic. Plot planned to be very long. Mentions of other pairings such as KeroTama. Rated M for a few chapters: contains little yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

I never take my glasses off, because eyes reveal your true emotions.

"N, Natsumi...I...I, um...lo..." he stammered, staring at the fire.  
"Hun?" she looked up at him.  
"Never mind, remember to brush your teeth." he closed his eyes and released a light sigh.  
"Um... Sure." she didn't know what it was about, and just nodded along.  
"Here, this one is done," he said as he held out a sweet potato on a stick towards her, with his head purposely tilted to face an opposite direction.  
"Thanks, Giroro." she smiled. He blushed.

I had to watch this every day. I stood at my dark, twisted little corner, and watched as my Senpai fell deeper and deeper in love with that red headed Pekoponjin.

This isn't fair. How dare that woman steal him away from me? What is it that she has and I don't? Aren't I good enough for him?

They looked so happy, sitting together on a log, and talking under the starry night. The scenery and their closeness disgusted me. They were acting as if they're the only ones in this world. Giroro Senpai was blushing slightly, with his cheeks becoming a hot pink colour. Yep, he's always like that when he's with her, _Hinata Natsumi.__  
_  
I walked away and returned to my lab, trying to clear the image of Senpai and her out of my mind.

_This isn't right._ I thought as I tucked my hand under my pillow, and pulled out my Giroro plushie. I held it close to me, imagining that it was the real him.

Why must it be like this? All I want is to be with the one I love and have him love me back, is that so impossible? It isn't like me to be sunk in this deep and get so sensitive about it, but no matter what I do, I just can't get the Gochou out of my head.

I've been trying so hard to get close to him, to please him, to get his attention, but all he cares about is that stupid girl. As a mad scientist, and one of the smartest Keronjins in history, I could invent anything, achieve all kinds of impossible, but I still couldn't solve this, the one and only thing that I want but can't get. Maybe that's why I can't leave him alone? When it all comes down to it, I hate to admit defeat.

I've got to see him.

The night was quiet and dark. The moon hid herself behind the clouds. Everyone was asleep. A cool summer breeze brushed my skin as I tiptoed. This was my world.

I approached Giroro Senpai's tent. The fire was already put out. It seemed like he had gone to bed.

I unzipped his tent quietly, being careful not to wake him up. He was under his blanket with his skull symbol on it, peacefully asleep.

He looked so cute, I thought. The red skin, the scar across his face, and those serious eyes that burn me up every time I look at them. How could I not fall for this red, fierce, and hot tempered red dharma? He is the demon on the battlefield, and the most reliable person I could think of.

I moved even closer to him, until his face and mine were only a few inches apart.

"Kukuku..." I giggled, "even though that woman is all you talk about, the one that you really love is me, right?"

He snored quietly, how adorable. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

_Maybe I should go to bed, too._ I thought, and slowly exited the tent.

"MEOW!"  
"Shut up, you stupid cat!" I yelled at neko, who I just accidentally stepped on. "He's going to wake up!"

But too late, the noises had already pulled Senpai out of his sweet dreams.

"Who's there?" He stood up in a fraction of a second, pointed his gun at me. "Oh, it's only you." He said, lowering his gun after realizing my presence. "What are you doing here, Kururu?"

"Kukuku, sorry to disturb your sleep, Senpai." I said. "I'm just here to check up on you."

He groaned through his fangs. "Stop stalking me!"

Why? He's so gentle around Natsumi, but so mean towards me. Was it just my attitude towards him? Or is there something about my nature that makes it impossible for him to find me likable for even a single bit? I frowned, but of course, he couldn't see it.

"Yo, what do you want?" He raised his gun again. Is he going to threaten me? How cruel.

"Do you wish that Na-chi would pay more attention to you, Senpai?" I asked. He fell silent, staring at me. "Don't you hate it that no matter how hard you try, she still cares about Saburo more than you? Don't you wish for the person you love to return your feelings?"

"W-What are you talking about?" His hand began to shake, and his voice cracked. "S, SHUT UP!"

"You know, Senpai, you and I aren't that different."

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" 

_Huh, how stubborn.__  
_  
"Kukuku... It's just something to think about." I said as I walked away, back to my lab, back to my dark corner where no one sees me. Me and my true feelings, no one understands either.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gerogerogerori, this is the most genius idea I've had." Taichou began his daily speech about new idiotic plans on invading Pekopon again. I barely ever listened. They were all useless crap anyway. My only job was to build whatever stupid invention he wanted, how easy.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Senpai's temper was triggered, and started yelling at Taichou again. The same thing happens every day, although he is pretty cute when he gets mad.

"Shut up, Giroro Gochou! How dare you go against me?" Taichou is always so full of himself.

Giroro Senpai sat back down, looking frustrated and unsatisfied. Suddenly out of nowhere, he threw a glance at me, but then quickly turned away.

Huh, what was that about? Did he think about what I said last night? Those weren't exactly the words that I wished to escape my mouth, but it seemed like they had some effect nonetheless. Although, even though he acts strong and keeps his cool most of the time, inside he is just a hot-blooded fool. Maybe what I said was too complicated for him? Kukuku, nah, I got to at least give him some credit.

"Ahem, anyway," Taichou cleared his throat, and began talking again, "as I said, this time, we will use plastic bags with holes on the bottom, so when Pekoponjins use them, things will fall out, and they will all panic!"

"Whoa, Oji-sama, that's such a smart plan!" Mois said while clapping her hands, giving a pure smile that I can't afford to look at. "You could say, easy and smooth?"  
"Gerogero, of course, Mois-dono!"  
"Gunsou-san, praise me desu! NOT THAT WOMAN!"

The three of them got into a conversation of chaos. I lightly sighed. Every day was like this. I wished that something different would happen. That would make this day so much better.  
Now that I think about it, something _is_ different.

Giroro Senpai sat in his chair, hadn't said anything since that small protest. He was staring into space and frowning, clearly something was on his mind. I wonder what it was. Kukuku, curiosity always kills me. Should I go back to my lab and get my _Look Into Other People's Minds Gun?_

Now Tamama and Mois were each pulling on one of Taichou's arms. He looked like an eraser being stretched. How idiotic. I guess this meeting will end up just like every other day, resultless. Usually, it's about time that Giroro Senpai cut in the fight and yelled at them to stop being childish and get on with the evasion, but he was still being surprisingly quiet. That just made me want to know what's going on in his head even more.

"Eh, I guess the meeting will end here for today," said Taichou, finally broken free from his "predators" with bruises all over his arms. Kukuku, I wonder how he will build Gunpla models now.

Everyone left the room to take care of their businesses. It looked like I didn't need to build any stupid machines today. A curry bath sounds really good right now.

Just as I was about to leave for my lab, I realized that there was still one person by the table, two, actually, but the other is just a paperboard of Dororo.  
Giroro Senpai was still deep in thought in his own world, unaware of the fact that everyone else had left. Kuku, chance get.

I slid to his side, nearly touching him, "What's up, Sen~pai~?"  
He was shocked by my presence. "Ku-Kururu, what are-where is everyone?"  
"They all left, kuku." I giggled. "Did you not pay attention to the meeting, Senpai?"  
"Eh, no, I was, um..." I noticed that he wiggled and backed away a bit, uncomfortable with our closeness, but I just approached him even more, with my face nearly touching his.  
"You seemed out of place. Were you thinking about Na-chi again?" I pushed my glasses higher, making sure they weren't falling off.  
"What? No!" He blushed, like I expected. "I was...thinking about something else, um, my guns."  
"You are a terrible liar Senpai." I moved even closer, staring at him through my glasses.  
He was stuck on words. We were silently looking at each other. I did my classic evil smile.

After what felt like days, he broke our eye contact, and looked down at the floor.  
"Ku, Kururu," he finally spoke, disrupting the long silence. I saw that he clutched his fists tightly. "About what you said last night, did you..."  
Kuku, looks like things are moving along fast than I thought. I'm such a genius, an evil genius that is.  
"Yes?" I said after a small giggle.

"GERO!" Taichou slammed the door open, destroyed the perfect atmosphere. "G-Giroro Gochou, emergency, EMERGENCY DE ARIMASU!"  
My glasses hid the anger in my eyes, but I felt like I could just kill him on the spot.  
"What happened?" Senpai stood up, materialized his gun, and stared with a serious posture at Taichou, who was followed by Tamama and Mois.  
"Disaster desu!"  
"You could say, all is over?"  
"What the hell happened?"  
"Ga.." Taichou looked panicked, almost as if he was going to cry, "Garuru Platoon!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ke, Keroro Platoon, salute!" Taichou stammered, and became extremely pixelated again. Kukuku, that fool. "Wha, what are you do, doing here, Garuru Chui?" He said with a fake smile and sweat dripping down his face.

"We have a favour to ask you, Keroro Gunsou." The reply was very polite.

I glanced at the other platoon, and their five members. Tororo, that squirt still hasn't lost his tail. If he's still trying to beat me, he's gonna get really disappointed. Although he was staring at me funnily, kukuku, can't blame me if Ore-sama is too charming, huh? Pururu Kangochou, she's around a lot, so I'm pretty much used to that Oba-san's old and wrinkled face. Zoruru Heichou, his existence is even weaker than Dororo's, no need for me to pay attention to him. Taruru Joutouhei, the youngest of them all. Just look at the way he stands. He had no manners at all. At least my posture is stylish, kuku?

Senpai's Nii-san, Garuru Chui, was standing straight with a perfect soldier salute, looking serious. He glanced at us as well. When Giroro Senpai felt his gaze, he straightened up his back more, and awkwardly stiffened.

"Like I said," my attention was drawn back in the conversation, "headquarters had handed us a new mission, and we need your help."  
"Um, of course de arimasu," Taichou sweated harder, a little puddle was forming under his feet, "why don't we talk it over in the waiting room? Mois-dono, can you get Garuru Chui some tea?"  
"Roger, Oji-sama." Mois ran off, being nervous just like Taichou.

"Oh, before that," Garuru Chui cut in, "Giroro, I need to speak with you for a moment."  
I felt Senpai becoming a hard rock statue beside me.  
"Uh, yes, Garuru."

Everyone was ordered to the waiting room, while Senpai and his Nii-san walked down another hallway. Good thing I brought my copy robot. I set it up to walk with the others, and I, the original, followed the two Keronjins. Kukuku, when it comes to stalking, I'm totally pro.

They went in a room together and closed the door. I leaned against it, and used a hearing device to spy on them.

"So what is it that you want to speak to me about, Garuru?" I heard Senpai's nervous voice.  
"Actually, I'm only doing this since dad asked me to."  
"D, dad?"  
"Yes, dad asked me to tell you that…"  
There were some low murmurs, and then a long pause. After, I heard Senpai yelling at the top of his voice.

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE?"

The hearing device nearly dropped out of my hand. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"You're kidding, right?" Giroro Senpai's voice sounded panicked.  
"Well, dad said that we've reached that age, and it's about time that we find a mate. Since I already have Pururu, so…"  
Wait, since when did he and Pururu hook up? Whatever, that's not my main problem right now.

"Don't overreact, dad isn't that mean." Even in this situation, Garuru Chui was still calm. "He won't force you to marry some stranger if you already have someone in mind."

_Someone in mind?_

"Well, do you?"  
"Um, I, well…"

I listened more intently, and listened to Garuru's much lowered voice. It was barely loud enough for me to hear.  
"Giroro, you're not, um, you know….gay, are you?"  
"NII-CHAN!" I heard Senpai standing up and slamming the table. "Err, I mean, Garuru, what are you talking about?"  
"So you're not? Pheww, you had me worried there. I could not stand the thought of someone in the family liking men."  
I heard the sound of Senpai sitting back down.  
"So back to the subject, do you have someone in mind?"  
"Y...yeah…"  
"Is it that female Pekopon warrior?"

"Kururu Souchou, what are you doing?"  
I suddenly heard Taichou's voice behind me. Damn it!  
I turned around, and hid my hearing device. "Not much, Taichou, kukuku…"

The next thing I knew, the door was slammed open, and the two brothers were staring right at me.  
"Ku, Kururu!" Senpai's eyes were filled with horror.  
"Who the hell is this kid," Garuru said, with no emotion escaping his face, "Keroro Gunsou?"  
"Gero, ah, it's our Souchou, de arimasu." Taichou responded, while starting to sweat again, "don't mind him. Come with me, Garuru Chui, everyone's waiting."  
Taichou led him down the hallway, walking like a stick man.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Giroro Senpai asked, with a bit of anger in his tone.  
"Kuu, kukuku, do you really need me to answer that?"  
His head dropped, and clutched his fists.  
"So Senpai, are you actually straight? You didn't clearly answer your _Nii-chan_…"  
"Shut up!" Giroro Senpai's face became a different shade of red.  
I giggled evilly. "You know, I'm not sure if your Otou-sama would let you marry a Pekoponjin, also, doesn't Na-chi like Sabu-"  
"I know." Senpai cut me off, not wanting to hear my owner and his "rival's" name.  
He turned to face the wall, so that I couldn't see his expression.

"Kururu," his voice was rather serious, "about last night, and Natsumi…"  
"Kuku?"  
"I, I knew what you meant, and I thought about it a lot. Natsumi impresses me, because she has so much strength, even though she's just a woman, and she has the blood of a soldier, just like me."  
A stream of emotions went through my body. What was it? Jealousy? Hatred? Fear?

"At first, I didn't think it was much of a big deal, but more and more, I began to see it, to feel it. It's something too weak for a soldier to admit, especially when it's the enemy race…"  
I was dead silent. I didn't think I had the ability to come up with a comment. She's all he sees.

"But, but she's a Pekoponjin, and I'm a Keronjin, and sometimes I wonder, I wonder if I'm only, only…" His voice became quieter and quieter, and then the silent and still atmosphere invaded the hallway and washed over us.  
"Senpai?" I walked over carefully towards him. His body was shaking a bit.  
"Kururu, I, I don't want you to…"

"Giroro!"  
Garuru Chui's voice echoed in the hallways behind us. Senpai turned around quickly. After realizing who it was with a panic, he erased whatever expression was on his face before as fast as possible.  
"The meeting is starting! It's a soldier's responsibility to be always on time!" Garuru Chui scolded in a serious tone with his arms crossed before his chest.  
"Yes, sir!" Senpai did a salute. He had clearly put what just happened behind him, and proceeded down the hall.

Seeing as somewhat of a moment was ruined again, I turned around and decided to go back to my lab, since the whatever meeting they were having will for sure be none to my interest.  
"Hey, you," all of a sudden, Garuru Chui was behind me, the coldness in his whispering voice making me unable to move away. "I know what you're thinking, but you need to know, if you don't stay away from my brother…"  
He paused to crack his knuckles. Cold chills went down my spine.

When I was calmed enough to turn around, he was already walking away.

I, I'm not, not…scared.


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced at my plushie of Senpai. After considering and looking at it over and over again, I gave up to the desire and packed it in my bags with the rest of my stuff.

We were leaving Pekopon temporarily for a mission. The HQ back on Keron had discovered a new extremely large group of Vipers on a yet to be identified planet, and we needed to eliminate them before they became any threat to the Keronjins.

After making sure I brought everything needed, I walked down to the control room where everyone else was waiting for the departure, except for some of the members of Garuru Platoon, who were setting up for the launch of the ship.

"Hey Senpai," I sat right next to the red Keronjin who was cleaning his guns by his tent… Wait, he brought his tent with him?  
He shifted his body, moving further away from me, and refused to take his eyes off his guns.  
"What were you saying yesterday, Senpai?" I giggled.  
"I, I don't know what you are talking about." He said quietly.  
Playing dumb now, are we?

"The enemies aren't very strong, but their number is terrifyingly big." Pururu started her before-the-departure speech, cutting our conversation, "the most efficient way to wipe them off all at once is to capture the leader first."  
"You could say, kill the king of the herd?" Mois said.  
"Exactly. We have already investigated their planet a bit, but I'll leave the rest to you, Kururu Souchou."  
"Kuku, no problem." I replied, already doing research on my laptop.

"After knowing the main conditions on their planet, Garuru Chui and I," she said with a light blush, "we will pair up to investigate their base, and so will, um, Ze, Zero..?"  
"Sessha's name is Dororo (did you forget me again?)."  
"Right. Dororo-kun and Tamama Nitouhei will pair up for the second investigation group."  
"Nin!"  
"Hai, desu."  
"Wait, what about me?" Giroro Senpai said impatiently.  
"You're too loud. They will discover you right away."

"…"  
"Kuku."

"Anyway," she continued on, "be alert at all times. We never know when they will attack. If they do, we will definitely need you then."  
"Yoshi." Senpai said while he went back to polishing his weapons.  
"And Mois, you will stay behind in the ship and be in charge of communication and data organization."  
"Yes, Oba, um, Pururu-san."  
"So everyone has a job?"  
"Um, actually, Gunso-san doesn't."  
"Speaking of which, where _is_ that brat?"

"Fuyuki-dono!"  
"Gunso!"  
"Fuyuki-dono!"  
"Gunso!"

"Would you guys just stop hugging already?" Senpai said angrily as he couldn't take their sentiments anymore.

We were descending slowly from the ship down to the Hinata house.  
Taichou and Fu-ki were crying together, what losers.

"What's with all the noises, stupid frog?" Hinata Natsumi pushed open the glass door violently and walked out from the house into the backyard, where it was getting more and more crowded with aliens and Pekoponjins.  
"Natsumi-dono!" Taichou ran towards her and let waterfalls of tears spill down as he hugged onto her leg. "We are leaving de arimasu! Who's going to do all the dishes? Who's going to clean the floor? Who's going to do the laundry? Who's going to take care of you guys, Natsumi-dono?"  
"Get. Off." The red haired beast growled. She sprung her leg so that Taichou went flying, and so did his tears.  
"GERO~~!"

"What's all the fuzz about, Fuyuki?"  
"Nee-chan, Gunso and the others are leaving for a mission and they won't be back for weeks."  
"Really? Everyone's leaving?"

"Uh, ya." Senpai walked slowly towards her. I stared at them through my glasses.  
"You are going, too? Well, have fun."  
"Take care of yourself, Natsumi. Don't forget to do your homework."  
"Sure." She smiled at him, and he yet blushed again. I felt a slight taste of jealousy, and wondered what was it that she had and I didn't.  
"Um, Na, Natsumi…" he was stuck on words, and then I realized that he was holding a roasted sweet potato behind his back.  
"What is it?"

There was a slight motion in his arm, almost bring the potato out behind his back, but he then stopped as if he suddenly remembered something.  
Senpai turned his head and looked at me, and realized that I was watching.  
"Ahem, no, nothing, never mind."

After Pururu spent 10 minutes separating Taichou from the Hinatas, everyone got on the ship.

"Keroro-kun, what is all this?" Pururu pointed at the huge bag that Taichou was carrying.  
"Uh, just some luggage de arimasu." His expression showed that he was hiding something.  
"Let me see."  
"No, wait! Pururu-chan!"  
Pururu opened the bag. Like everyone expected, it was filled with Gunplas.  
"I'm throwing these out in space." The violet Keronjin said heartlessly.  
"NO! My MS-09RS and MS-06F-2 and HGUC-PMX-003 and RX-178-EX and.." No one bothered to listen to him. "Sob…sob…"

"Pu, pu, pu," I heard a voice approaching me from behind. "Hey, old man."  
Tororo came up to me. His glasses were so dull and old-fashioned. Ore-sama's are so much cooler.  
"What's with your Taichou? Is your whole platoon useless like him?"  
"Shut your mouth, squirt. Taichou can be simple minded, but at least the rest of us are way better than you."  
"Pupu, if you say so."  
He held up a bag that was in his hand, "want some chips, old man?"

"Don't eat that stuff. Junk food isn't good for you." Senpai suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"Who are you to judge me?" Tororo said rebelliously and rolled his eyes as he stuffed some chips into his mouth.

"Eat this." He tossed a sweet potato at me and started walking away. Was this the one he was holding earlier?  
"Why are you giving me this, Senpai?"  
"I, uh," his movements suddenly stiffened a bit, "I'm not going to eat it anyways."

Sometimes I wondered why he always tries to act so cool.


	5. Chapter 5

I kept my eyes on my laptop as I heard the sound of the door opening and closing.  
It's already pass mid-night, who would bother me at such a late time? It better not be Taichou or Tororo again.  
I was curious but not so much interested to turn around, until I felt a light touch on my shoulder.

"Kuku?" I lifted my head and looked up, realized it was Giroro Senpai. The room was too dark for me to see his expression, but something about the way he stood close by me made me feel strange. He hardly ever wanted close contact voluntarily.

"Kukuku, Senpai, why are you down here at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Or are you stalking _me_ for a change?"  
I giggled, but before I could finish, he suddenly leaned in and pushed his lips on mine.

My mind went completely blank as I felt Senpai kissing me. What was going on? Why was he doing this?  
I had to break the kiss to catch my breath.  
He then picked me up from my chair bridal style, walked over to my bed and put me down. Before I could ask him anything, his lips forced their way back on to where they were.

Giroro Senpai's soft, wet tongue moved around freely, studying every corner, fully tasting me, engaging with mine as I opened my mouth widely in response and started to kiss him back. I closed my eyes, and felt my eyeballs roll backwards into my head. He climbed on to the bed as well, and pined me against the wall while I wrapped my arms around his neck (I'm sorry, but do they have necks?).

It started to heat up. I felt cornered against all his unexpected actions. The temperature was getting higher and higher. My heart rate was going faster and faster. The red Keronjin was getting me hotter and hotter for him.  
As Senpai attacked me more forcefully with his tongue, I was now entirely under him. He rubbed the front of our hips together. Streams of blood inside me traveled down to my lower body as he did this, making me more sensitive to every one of his touches. I was getting aroused.

He sucked on my lips a bit before giving me a chance to gasp for air. I panted heavily as his tongue left a wet trail, traveling down from my chin to my chest.  
He licked all over my body, explored and marked me with love bites, sending shivers down my spine. His hot breath tickled my skin. Why this was happening did not matter to me anymore. I was completely hypnotized by the red demon's magnetism. I just wanted Senpai to take me.

As if he read my mind, Giroro Senpai's hands traveled lower and lower down my body, then stuck a finger in me. I let out a small moan.  
It hurt, but something about the sensation made me unable to resist. I craved for him to keep going.

He went back to kissing me, while wiggling his finger inside my body. After a while, he added one more, and started to slide them slowly in and out. The pain had slowly disappeared. He was hitting my sensitive spots, it felt so good.

As I hoped and expected, he took out his erected member, held both my legs apart firmly, and without any warning, slammed himself into me.  
I yelped, in surprise, pain, excitement, satisfaction...and pleasure.  
Yes, pleasure. Massive amount of it was sending through me. He held on to my hips for support and kept going. I was completely pressed up against him. My legs were going numb and the skin near my crotch was burning. My entire body trembled under his violent thrusts that were getting faster and faster.  
"Ahm, hmm, ah, Sen-Senpai! Haamm!"

I tried to move my lower body to match up to his movement, but the sensation was so overwhelming that I couldn't even do as little as think.

All of a sudden, he started to pump my ignored shaft. This made me completely lose my mind. I was totally lost in the sea on pleasure. I could feel every one of his touches, his strokes, his thrusts…  
I felt it rising. I couldn't hold on much longer.

If only that thing could stop. It's been bothering me for a while, and I was getting really annoyed.  
I got frustrated as it got louder and louder.  
As an instinct, I reached out my arm and pressed down.

Pressed…down?

Morning light went through the window, and lightened up my room. There was no one else on my bed but me. I glanced over, and saw my hand on top of my alarm clock.

Damn it, did I have one of those dreams again?


	6. Chapter 6

"Area 37-B, 4 Vipers, over."  
"Noted, proceed with investigation, over."  
"Nin!"  
"Dororo-san, you are supposed to say over. You could say, following the rules? Over."

"Desu, over."

The other side of the sound only transmission device hang up. The room was once again quiet.

The two investigation team had gone out three hours ago to examine detailed information about the Viper's planet and their main base before we secretly attack. Everyone else stayed in the ship, including Giroro Senpai, who seemed to grow more and more impatient by the second. I wondered if he was worried about his nii-san or he just disliked being left out on the front line of the battlefield that much?

"And now we are connecting to Garuru Chui." Mois pressed some buttons on the main computer.  
"Garuru Chui, how's the situation down there in area 12-C? Over."  
"Everything's going according to plan," the voice of the other platoon's Taichou filled the room, "the condition of their base is just like Kururu expected. Tell him thanks for me."

Tororo rolled his eyes disobediently.  
"Humph, old man."  
"Kuku."

"We will be preparing to enter the base right away, and Pururu has already-"  
He paused for a second,  
"Pururu? Pururu?!"

After the sound of Pururu screaming, everyone's attention was pulled towards Mois and the conversation.  
There was a loud bang, and some crashing noises, then the sound of a gun firing.  
Giroro Senpai stood up from where he was sitting.

The transmission device was clearly broken.  
"…ert…alert…re dis…covered…vip…ers…"  
The room returned to silence as the blinking light went out.

Were we discovered? But how? Didn't they put on anti-barriers before leaving? How did they find us?  
I started typing on my laptop, and so did Tororo, as the rest of the Garuru Platoon went into shock.

"Tamama Nitouhei!" Keroro Taichou realized suddenly and yelled, "what about Tamama? Are they okay?"

Mois pressed more buttons, connecting to Tamama and Dororo. Taichou was clearly worried and maybe even frightened, but there was no answer from the other side. The whole room was under the pressure of tension and dying suspense. Finally, someone picked up.

"Keronjins, hehehe," said was a low, harsh voice of a Viper, "I knew you guys would come. I've captured two of your comrades. If you want them back, surrender to us, but if you try to play any tricks, hehehe,"

There was a breaking sound, and then the noisy background of sound transmitter disappeared for the second time. He clearly crushed it.

"NO!" Taichou panicked and screamed. "We have to save them! We have to go and rescue them!"  
He continued yelling as he ran towards the exit.

"No Oji-sama, you can't be so reckless!"  
"Baka, calm down!"  
Mois and Giroro Senpai grabbed him and tried to pull him back, but it was useless. Taichou broke free, took one of the small emergency rockets and left at top speed.

"Damn it," on the ground, Senpai said as he straightened his hat, "someone needs to go after him before he gets us into trouble, that fool."

"I'll go!" Taruru said while running towards the exit. Zoruru followed him.  
"Wait, can you two-"  
"Don't worry," Taruru gave Senpai a thumbs up, "now that even our Taichou's under attack, we really can't just sit around and do nothing anymore, can we?"

"Kuku," I stood up, "that kid does have a point. I'll go find Garuru Chui and Pururu Kangochou. Maybe I could gather some data on the way."  
"Wait, I'm coming, too." Giroro Senpai materialized a gun and ran after me.

I hopped in one of my robots that I designed for this mission, and he climbed in behind me.  
"Kukuku, Senpai's coming, too?" I twisted my neck to turn my head around.  
"I can't let you go alone and get yourself killed." He said, not looking at me.  
"Don't you have any confidence in me? But if you really want to come, that's fine."

I turned back to face the controller, and pressed down a few buttons for launch.  
"Kuku, I forgot to tell you, if you don't want to get blown off, you better hold on tight, Senpai."  
"Wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I sent us off flying. Giroro Senpai caught up to the situation and grabbed on to my waist, right before the humongous wind created by the incredibly fast speed attacked us.

"Kururu are you crazy?! Inventing crap that goes this fast?!"  
"Ku~kukukuku"

He held on tighter and leaned closer against me so that he won't fall off. Kuku, not designing seat belts paid off.

We landed at the edge of Area 12-D, planning to walk the rest of the way.

"Kururu, why didn't you leave your laptop on the ship?"  
"I told you, I need to collect data, and figure out the reason why the Vipers found your nii-san. You just focus on looking for him."  
I continued typing on my laptop while walking behind the Gochou.

Senpai took out his communication device. "Mois? Yes, we've arrived. Now please tell me the location."

I blocked out their conversation as my mind started getting stuffed with thoughts.  
Both Garuru and Pururu had their anti-barriers on. They are not the reckless type, so I doubt that they would do anything stupid. And judging by what we heard before their communication device broke, they were most likely under a surprise attack. Does this mean that the Vipers have some unknown ability that could see through the barrier?  
No. Our invisible barrier is designed with Keron's top technology. Besides, if it was actually useless towards the Vipers, we would've been discovered a long time ago.  
If the barrier was working fine, that means they found us by other ways than eye view. What was it?

"Uh, yes, that's about where we are right now. Could you go into more details, Mois? North? What? I can't hear you."

_Unknown Planet 47F Vipers_  
I read on my laptop.  
_Snake like, athletically strong, most have metal/weapons built in body parts, habit on unknown planet in the radiation belt between planet 47 and 48 of the Appalaken Galaxy-_

I stared up at Senpai.

"What? East? South? Speak more clearly. I keep on hearing noises. Mois? Mois?!"

This planet sits in a radiation belt, without the protection of a magnetic field, it's natural that its residents had grown used to the deadly radiation waves, and their highly accurate detection of any other form of electronic waves should also be expected; any other form of electronic waves, from radars, satellites, sound transmission devices…

"Senpai!" I yelled while running towards him, "hang that up! Now!"

He turned his head and looked at me with confusion in his eyes, but they were soon replaced by shock and fear. Senpai stared through me at something I couldn't see.

I quickly turned around, only to discover the circular shape of a gunpoint right in front of my face.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hmm, glasses, glasses…"  
I lied flat on my stomach, swinging my arms around desperately looking for my glasses.  
All I knew was that a gun fired, and then something hit my face, sent them flying off. I couldn't see what was going on with my vision blurred so much.

I touched something soft and warm, with a hot liquid running down it. B...blood?

"Hehehe, I found you, Keronjins." I heard Viper's voice behind me. "Now I can finally take my revenge."  
"Revenge? What did we ever do to you?" Giroro Senpai's voice said; it was the thing I just touched. Why was Senpai bleeding?  
Then I realized that I felt no pain from my own body.

"Hun? How could you not know?" The Viper said.

I finally found my glasses, and put them on.

A Viper different from the other ones we've seen before was standing a few metres in front of us. He wore gray and blue instead of red, the symbol on his head was an X instead of the triangular shape we were familiar with, and both his arms were rebuilt into guns.  
Giroro Senpai was sitting right beside me, panting. His left hand covering his right arm, where was bleeding hard. I stared in shock. Senpai pushed me away from the gun and got hit himself.

"I'm taking revenge for the first Viper that you, Keroro Platoon, defeated! He's my cousin's aunt's grandfather's neighbour's childhood friend's son's girlfriend's…"

I slowly scratched my butt, yawned, and then switched on my anti-barrier while he went on and on.

"…teacher's sister's boss's colleague's father in law's subordinate!" He said all that in one breath.

"What…the f*ck does that have to do with us?" Senpai said, obviously annoyed.  
"Shut up!" The Viper was angered. He raised his arm and aimed at the Gochou, who could no longer move around freely.

"Die, Keronjin!" He yelled.

"Kukuku, you should have paid more attention to your enemies instead of listing you family members, Viper." I giggled.  
"What? Who? Where are you?" The Viper looked around. I was right. They really can't see through the barrier.  
"This is for hurting my Senpai, Pochito!" I said in my famous high squeaky voice.  
I pressed down on a button on my laptop, and shot an energy beam at him. He fell flat on the ground, lost his consciousness.

"Senpai!" I quickly rushed to Giroro Senpai's side, checking his wound. It was pretty deep. Unfortunately, it seemed that the bullet was stuck in his flesh, causing massive amount of blood to flow out. My heart ached. He was like this because of me…  
"Stop looking so bitter, Kururu," Senpai managed to give me a smile, while still breathing hard, "I'm fine. Although I didn't know you have weapons built on your laptop; that really saved us."  
"Ya, I did some reconstructions."

"We should probably get to somewhere safe first," Senpai said. His anti-barrier was broken. We needed to hide somewhere fast before more Vipers come. He tried to stand up without using his right arm. I gave him mine to hold on to.  
The blood loss was frightening. It amazed me that he was still conscious. "True soldier" fitted him well.

"Stop staring at it," Giroro Senpai said after realizing I was still worried, "I told you, I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."  
I looked down at the ground, "but you…you got that from protecting me…"  
"Didn't I say? I can't let you die."

There was a silent pause. Our eyes accidentally met for a second, causing him to look away quickly. He was still holding onto my arm for support. I could feel his body temperature. It was warmer than mine. The two of us lost connection to the rest of the two platoons, and were outside in the middle of nowhere, alone. Both our footsteps slowed down.  
It was the first time I noticed that there were stars filling the dark fabric of the sky.

"Kururu" "Senpai"  
We said at the same time.

"Um, you go first," Giroro Senpai said.  
"Kukuku, it's no big deal, you probably know it already. What were you going to say?" I giggled.  
He stared at the ground, like there was something extremely interesting to look at, "well, about last time, what I was trying to say was…"  
"Kuku, what?" I turned my head to look at him. My curiosity burnt. I could guess out the next words, but I did not dare to get my hopes up.  
"Um, Kururu, I don't think you understand that actually, I-"

Suddenly, there was talking noises behind us, we turned our heads within a fraction of a second.  
It was far away, but we could see the two dark shadows approaching us.

"Quick, hide." Giroro Senpai ordered with a serious expression. He's back to his soldier mode like nothing had happened.  
We hid behind a rock, held our breaths and waited silently.  
The talking noises stopped. Clearly, our presence had been discovered. They started to approach us slowly. I clutched tighter onto my laptop, ready to defend ourselves at anytime.  
If we got caught by the enemy, with 4 hostages in their palms, we would have no choices but entirely surrender. I had to win this fight. With my anti-barrier on, defeating two Vipers shouldn't be too big of a problem, but most of their fighting abilities were still question marks to us. Leaving Senpai unprotected seemed too big a risk.  
I took a glance at his arm. I doubted he could still hold a gun with an injury like that.

"I will attack once they are close enough," Giroro Senpai whispered to me.  
"What about your wound?"  
"It's feeling a lot better, you stay put." His eyes were filled with determination.  
Kuku, that's my Senpai. There's no way his stubbornness would let him retreat from the battlefield so easily.  
"At least let me help."  
"Fine, but don't push yourself."  
"Kuku, look who's talking."

"And um, about that," he said quietly. By his tone and expression I realized what he was referring to. "I'll tell you when we get out of this place." He gave me his classic smile. Too damn hot.  
"Kuku, lots of confidence. Sure."

The footsteps were getting closer and closer by our hiding place.  
"We'll jump out at the count of three," Senpai said, "1, 2, 3-"

We moved out from behind the rock, ready to attack, only to find Garuru and Pururu in front of us doing the same thing.

"Giroro?"  
"Garuru!"  
The two brothers lowered their guns.

"So you guys were okay? We thought you got caught." Giroro ran over to his nii-san.  
"Heh, you thought I could be taken down that easily? It's not like I graduated from military school yesterday." He rolled his eyes, "and you seem to be in a much worse place than I am, Giroro. What's with the wound?"

We sat and chatted, catching up on each other's stories while Pururu treated Giroro Senpai's arm.  
"So the communication transmitting device was the problem?" Garuru Chui asked.  
"Kuku, yeah, the Vipers are highly sensitive towards electronic waves."  
"Damn it, does that mean we couldn't contact anyone?"  
"Seems like it."

"What about the others?"  
"That baka Keroro went out by himself to rescue Dororo and Tamama, Apparently they were caught." Giroro Senpai answered, "Your Taruru and Zoruru went after him."  
"There's a chance that they are caught as well, if they tried to contact anyone, that is." I said.  
"We better go to the main base then. That's the only way to get informed on the situation." Garuru Chui said while standing up and walking towards the direction of the Vipers' base, which was already visible from where we were. Senpai was right after him.

Suddenly, a bright, fast moving object flew right above our heads like a shooting star towards the main base.  
"TAMAMA!" We heard Taichou's screaming voice as it went crashing into the highest tower.

"Damn it." Senpai growled through his teeth.


	8. Chapter 8

_"…alert, alert, alert…"_ The alarm continued ringing, filling the halls and floors.  
"Found the intruders yet?"  
"No, keep searching. It's probably those Keronjins."

We all exiled in relief as the sound of two Vipers' footsteps echoing through the hall ways gradually became further and further away.  
Garuru Chui cautiously tucked his head outside of the dark corner we were hiding in and looked around.  
"Seems like they are gone," he said.

"S, sorry de arimasu," Taichou sobbed while sitting on the ground, burying his head in his knees, "I just wanted to save them. I didn't mean to cause everyone trouble."  
"Stop being so useless and get up," Giroro Senpai said coldly, "how can you even call yourself a soldier?"  
"Giroro-kun," Pururu Kangochou threw him warning look, and kneeled down beside Taichou. "It's fine Keroro-kun, now let's go rescue them. They must be waiting for you."  
"Th, thank you, Pururu-chan," Taichou said quietly, and finally standing up with the support of Pururu's arm.

Garuru Chui looked sort of jealous, while Senpai was clearly disturbed. Kuku, I could read people's emotions so well.

"Everyone, we cannot fail this mission," Garuru Chui said in a serious tone, "by the Vipers' conversation, it's established that the hostages are kept in the main meeting room. We need to first rescue them, then defeat and capture their leader, hopefully with the seven of us. Now that our presence had been discovered, it would be much harder, but we still need to try our bests. It has been proved that Vipers cannot see through our invisibility barriers, but the only ones that still have theirs unbroken is me,"  
"And Kururu," Senpai added.  
Garuru Chui looked at me and nodded, "I will lead, and you get on the lookout of any other Vipers."  
"Kuku, easy."

We walked through the Viper's base as quietly as we possibly could. Most of the enemies were in chaos and distracted by the huge hole Taichou created on their wall earlier, which luckily turned out to be an advantage for us.  
We lost connection to everyone else, two were captured, and three were injured and had their anti-barriers broken, but half of the two platoons are still together. I guess you could call this the best of the worst situation.

Just when I was wondering how long we were going to keep walking, Garuru Chui suddenly stopped.  
"I think we are here." He whispered.

We slowly approached the pair of tall metal doors and went in, avoiding any sudden movements.

It was pitch black inside the room. No one dared making any sounds without knowing our surroundings. Slowly, my eyes started to adjust. I could make out the shapes of the other four Keronjins around me, but nothing more. Damn, there wasn't one window in this room.  
How could we look for them without even being able to see?

Suddenly, lights blinded my vision.  
"Hehehe, Keronjins…"

Everyone's head immediately went in the same direction. A Viper stood at the other end of the room with his hand on the light switch. A clear crystal was carved on his forehead; he was the leader.  
"Looks like my little plan of pretending to leak out information actually worked and made you guys think that those two idiot comrades of yours are really in here, hun?"

"Damn it," Senpai cursed. "We got tricked."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you've fell into my trap." The Viper let out a high pitched laugh.

Garuru Chui eyed me while moving toward him with a gun. Right, he couldn't see us. We could secretly approach him while his attention was focused on the three Keronjins in front of him.  
I opened my laptop and walked on the tip of my toes. The two of us got closer and closer towards him silently.

Garuru Chui pointed his gun at the Viper while I put my finger on my keyboard. He walked even closer, trying to create the greatest damage possible when he fires. The distance between them was less than 2 meters. Everyone else held their breaths, but not daring to look directly at him, afraid that the Viper will notice. Even I was a little nervous.  
Tension pushed down on us. If this didn't work, we were doomed.

Everyone was in shock when the Viper swung out his arm and grabbed Garuru Chui by the neck.

"Hehehe, looks like you guys underestimated us." He grinned evilly.  
He punched Garuru several times until the anti-barrier was broken. The purple soldier dropped his gun as the grip of the enemy's giant hand around his neck tightened.

"Nee-chan!" Senpai yelled. His eyes widened.

"Oh, so it's you." The Viper said, bring Garuru Chui in front of his face, it really seemed like he couldn't see him before the barrier was broken, but then how did he know? "You killed two of my subordinate."  
"How…how did you…see me..?" Garuru was barely able to make out any words. The Viper was choking him hard.

"I'm sure you think that I couldn't. You're right, but what you didn't know was, when my brother's best friend's wife's teacher's son and his neighbour's comrade's tutor's boss's brother in law attacked you earlier, they placed a bug on you that sends out electro waves."

Shit, how could I have missed that?

"Hehehe, now prepare to die, Keronjin," said the Viper.  
"No! Garuru!" Pururu Kangochou tried to attack the Viper with her syringe, but was slapped to the side. She hit the wall hard and slid off onto the ground. Garuru Chui groaned.

The Viper snapped his finger and his free arm transformed into a gun. He pointed it at the helpless Chui's head and smiled at us.  
Everyone froze, time paused.

"Game Over."

"NEE-CHAN-!"

"Assassin Magic, Fatally Cleave!"  
"Taichou!"

All I saw was a fasting moving reflecting light of metal, and then the Viper fell to the ground.

Zoruru had his metal claws placed right above the Viper's neck, not allowing him to move, and Taruru helped his leader who escaped death at the last minute stand up. Everyone rushed over to him.  
"Taichou, are you okay?"  
Garuru Chui coughed, getting his breath back.

"Damn, Keroro Gunsou, you were fast," Taruru said, "Do you know how much work it was trying to catch up to you? Where's Tamama Shishou? Haven't you guys rescued him yet?"  
"Err, apparently we were tricked de arimasu." Taichou scratched the back of his head. "We actually have no idea where they are."

"Hey you," Zoruru said to the Viper in a threatening tone, "where's Zeroro and the other kid?"

"Hehehe, they are right there."  
The Viper Pointed at the door. Zoruru reflexively turned his head, only to find himself being smacked hard from the back, sending him flying across the room. He regained his balance before landing.

"You little insects dare to threaten me? I'll make you pay!" He yelled while pointing his gun right at the ceiling. After a loud and bright explosion, cement and bricks started to fall massively. There were dusts everywhere.

I shielded my head with my arms. Screw the laptop, I could get a new one any time.  
After a while the noises stopped. I stood up, rubbed my glasses with my hands, trying to gain back my vision. Everyone was trying to stand up from the mess, all covered in dirt.

"Now that I'm exposed to radiation, there's no way that just a few Keronjins like you could beat me."

We all looked up to where the voice was coming from.  
The Viper stood in mid-air, had his arms crossed, with the crystal on his forehead shining ever so bright.


End file.
